In the Dark
by Emiko Gale
Summary: Panther has claimed Krystal now, but Krystal still loves Fox. Rated T fr alcohol reference and an almost sex scene


**Disclaimer: I do not own Starfox**

**Author's Note: Hey guys its Emiko! ****If you guys haven't noticed already I am a huge starfox fan. When I saw a tank outside I automatically yelled "LANDMASTER!" (Ha-ha, I'm such a dork) I just wish the Starfox section was more popular, no offence to the Sonic fans out there but I kind of wish there was more Starfox fanfictions than Sonic fanfictions.**

**This particular fanfiction takes place before the events of "Forever in your arms" when Krystal was a part of Starwolf.**

* * *

During a city light filled night on planet Papetoon. Krystal sits alone in a dark hotel room. Team Starwolf is only on Papetoon because Wolf said he needed to do some business. Krystal is in a separate room from the men, but that won't stop Panther from lusting for Krystal.

In a small quiet bar, Wolf and Leon sit nonchalantly and sinisterly with shot glasses grasped in their fingers.

"I'm not sure if that girl should be a part of the team," said Leon. "Women like her make me twitch."

Wolf bared his fangs slightly. "Don't forget, we could use her to our advantage," he said in his monotone voice.

"I told Fox that one day Starwolf will defeat Starfox," said Wolf.

Wolf was now clenching his shot glass with his claws. "The girl is only hurting herself."

With that said, Wolf shattered the shot glass with his claws, alcohol was dripping from his paw but surprisingly there was no blood. Leon was pretty shocked at what he just witnessed.

"Starfox won't stand a chance," said Wolf.

Leon returned his attention to his drink. He sipped what was left, then let out a sinister giggle.

"Panther will probably seduce her before Fox has a chance to be sorry," Leon cackled.

* * *

Back at the hotel, the blue vixen stared out the balcony of her hotel room watching all the lights of the city. All the lights in her hotel room were off, she was about to go to bed but for some reason she didn't feel like it.

Then there was a knock on the door.

Krystal still stayed on the balcony. She pretty much had an idea of who was on the other side. Right now, she kind of wanted to just be alone, but Fox kicked her off the team. If it wasn't for Panther she probably wouldn't be a [part of team Starwolf. But was it really worth it?

With some hesitation, Krystal walked towards the door and opened it slowly. It really was Panther who knocked on the door. He wore what he usually wore but he was holding a red robe in his right arm.

"Good evening my dear," said Panther in a husky voice.

Krystal gave him a blank stare, she had an idea of what he wanted, but she didn't feel interested. "What are you doing here Panther," asked Krystal Softly.

Krystal noticed the robe he was carrying; she felt a chill go up her spine.

"The shower in my room isn't working," said Panther.

Krystal was in huge disbelief after hearing that. She took a few steps backward and glared at him a little bit. She couldn't avoid Panther though, he moved closer to her and placed his paws on her shoulders.

"Krystal, I figured you'd be lonely after that fox abandoned you, that's why I must never leave your side."

After hearing that, Krystal actually blushed a little bit, but she also felt sad because of the "Fox leaving her" part.

"Yeah I am," said Krystal.

Panther moved himself closer to her. He whispered in her ear, "Make love with me Krystal."

Krystal gasped, but she became quiet when Panther pulled her closer to kiss her forehead. He really savored the moment; it would've been shorter if he wasn't distracted by the aroma of Krystal's fur.

"It will only take a little while for ,e to take a shower, why don't you get yourself warmed up," said Panther.

He moved his fingers down her slender body, Krystal really looked cute in short pajama bottoms and a short sleeved top.

Krystal turned away from him and went towards the bed; she just wanted to hide under the covers right now. All she did was stare at the ceiling thinking about the vulpine who abandoned her, but she still loved him. Deep inside, she knew she didn't want to sell her heart to Panther, but she had nowhere to go after Fox told her to leave the team. Thinking about that hurt her on the inside.

So deep in thought, the vixen didn't even notice that Panther was climbing into the bed to be next to her. Krystal slowly pulled the covers off of her, she saw him, wearing that red robe he had earlier. Her face went pale, she curled herself up like a ball and rested her head on her knees.

Panther moved closer to her, he grabbed her right leg and started rubbing it with is paw. After a few seconds of that, she felt a jolt of energy go through her, as if she was struck by lightning. She watched how Panther rubbed her, her heart was beating fast and she was breathing deeply.

She threw her hand in front of his face. "No," she said softly.

Panther stopped, he stared into her fierce, yet frightened eyes.

"What's wrong," asked Panther.

Krystal felt her body temperature go up, being around Panther made her feel hot blooded. Without think about it much, she got off the bed, sprinted toward her bag, and went towards the bathroom.

Even though Panther's clothes were on the ground it didn't bother her that much. She got out of her pajamas and into some long jean shorts, a white shirt, and a small leather jacket. When she got out of the bathroom she returned her attention to the bed to see that Panther was still there. She turned away from him and opened the door.

"I'll be back," said Krystal.

She walked outside and slowly pulled the door.

"I'll be waiting," replied Panther.

After he said that Krystal practically slammed the door shut.

* * *

Krystal walked the nighttime city. She needed time away from Starwolf. Her heart was empty, she wanted Fox so badly. She passed many animal people who didn't even notice she was there.

But, just when it felt like the darkness has completely fallen around her, she found a pair of black sunglasses that were on the ground. They were slightly broken, but deeply resembled the ones Fox wore.

Krystal picked up the black sunglasses and saw her reflection in them. She saw a blue vixen who looked like she was about to cry. Even if she might have just been imagining it, she felt as if these glasses actually did belong to Fox.

A small tear fell from her face.

"Fox."


End file.
